codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Tower
, under stable control or activated by Aelita. Inactive towers don't have this color anymore]] ]] Towers are X.A.N.A.'s way of comunicating and linking to Earth. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose, that is, serving as transportation throughout Lyoko and as a way to communicate with our fair planet. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows depending on who's currently using them. If X.A.N.A.'s using them or someone under the control of X.A.N.A., they turn red. If Aelita's using them, they turn light blue. If Franz Hopper's using them, they turn white, and if Jeremie's using them, they turn green. Note that from Season 3 and onwards, inactive towers and towers operated by Aelita glow white, not light blue anymore. A tower activated by Franz Hopper. This is inactive towers' current color. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of XANA. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, (with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, the upper platform has an interface panel for Aelita, which she uses to operate them by typing in the code, LYOKO or XANA. .]] The Towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all Towers lead to Carthage via greyish wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by XANA two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in season one and two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Members of Team Lyoko that enter a Tower will get all their life points replenished. In A Great Day, it is revealed that time reversions can't deactivate towers. In Season 4, It is shown that William has the ability to place towers under X.A.N.A.'s control by entering the X.A.N.A code into the tower interface; he did this on the Replika to break the team's connection to the real world. Way Towers Click here to go to the article on Way Towers Way Tower's, or '''Passage Tower's, are Towers that cannot be activated by anybody. They merely serve the purpose of connecting the Sectors of Lyoko together. Using a Way Tower, the Lyoko Warriors can transport themselves to any other sector besides Carthage. It was shown in ''Crash Course ''that if someone tries to dive into a data stream from a normal tower (not a Way Tower) the data stream would just send them back to the tower they jumped from or would take them to a nearby tower in the same sector (this was unsure as the area of the ice barrier surrounding a tower which Odd tried looked different after he had attempted to travel through the data stream.) Way Towers, however, also contain all the information about the sector they are located in. XANA can possess Aelita and enter the code XANA into a Way Tower to destroy the sector. Aelita can do so on her own free will, as well. If this happens, the sector disappears forever, and if there is an activated tower within the sector, it too will be destroyed, thus deactivating it and it's manifestation(s) on Earth. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, XANA Possessed. * '''Ice Barrier: #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia ]] ]] * Apparently Towers do not have a fixed position, they always seem to be in a new position every time they are visited, for example: the Way Tower that Aelita almost entered to destroy the Ice Barrier sector in The Secret was in an ice crater, but in'' Sabotage ''the Ice Barrier way Tower seemed to be in an open landscape. *It seems that the towers can be entered from anywhere, as in XANA Awakens Odd and Ulrich entered a Tower in the Overbike and almost fell down on it. es:Torre fr:Tour Category:Lyoko